Blame the Klisses on the Alcohol
by Sweet-Porcelain16
Summary: This is how Rachel's party in 'Blame it on the Alcohol' should have gone. Klaine, Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please Review! 3


**A/N This is how Rachel's party in Blame it on the Alcohol should have gone;) Couples same as in BIOTA: Fuinn, Samtana, Bartie, Pizez, Tike. Eventual Klaine. I just love brotherly Furt! So lots of that:) some of the conversations are taken vaguely from the episode, but none of them are word for word. Mainly focused on Kurt, occasionally Blaine. Oneshot.  
><strong>

"Hey, Rachel!"  
>"Kurt! Blaine! I didn't expect you to come!"<br>"Finn told us… How could I not?" Kurt asked, grinning.  
>"Yeah… And Kurt just dragged me along," Blaine chuckled, "Literally!" He added, staring at their intertwined fingers, from when Kurt had actually pulled Blaine out of the door.<br>"So," Rachel began, also noticing that they were holding hands, "Are you two…" she trailed off, seeing the bitch glare Kurt was shooting at her.  
>"No. We're not dating, if that's what you were about to ask," Kurt sighed.<br>'I wish!' he mouthed at Rachel when Blaine wasn't looking.  
>"Why does everyone assume we're dating all the time?" Blaine questioned to no one in particular.<br>"Um, Dude?" Finn asked nervously, climbing down the stairs and standing behind Kurt and Blaine on the bottom step, "Might have something to do with you two walking in holding hands?" Kurt caught Blaine's eye, and they both dropped each others hands like they were red-hot pokers. The atmosphere was suddenly very awkward as both boys blushed a deep crimson.  
>"Kurt!" Mercedes shouted, breaking the tension, to the relief of the four standing awkwardly in front of the stairs.<br>"I've MISSED you!" She pulled Kurt into a tight hug and grinned at Blaine over Kurt's shoulder.  
>"You two dating?" she mouthed at Blaine. He rolled his eyes jokingly, but sighed and mouthed back,<br>"I wish."  
>_<p>

"Its okay, everybody! The party can start! Puckzilla's arrived!" Puck slammed open the door to Rachel's basement, arms laden with bottles of beer, vodka, and other random, assorted alcoholic drinks. And the party began. Music shook the large room, and bottles were quickly drained. Everyone was becoming very drunk very fast, Kurt noted. They'd barely had a few drinks… Not that Kurt was drinking anything.  
>"Hey bro!"<br>"Finn! Stop scaring me like that!"  
>"Sorry dude!"<br>"Not drinking?" Kurt questioned, noticing that Finn's cup held what looked like water, and that he was as sane as possible for Finn.  
>"Nope. Designated driver. You?"<br>"Still trying to impress Blaine!" Kurt replied, before clapping a hand to his mouth, realising what he'd just said. Finn raised his eyebrows at the new gossip he'd just been given, but otherwise didn't comment on his brother's crush.  
>"Clearly he doesn't have the same concern…" Kurt muttered, his eyes falling on Blaine, who was dancing madly, clearly drunk. Finn smiled apologetically, and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.<br>"No worries, bro." Finn started to leave and just as Kurt was about to turn away, he added;  
>"He's crazy about you, too." and with that, winked at his step-brother and walked away.<br>"No," Kurt muttered, "Finn's lying. How would he know anyway? He was just trying to make me feel better, that was all."  
>"Hey, KURT!" Kurt smiled at how different Blaine sounded when drunk.<br>"Hey Kurt, Rachel says spin-the-bottle!" and, sure enough, Kurt heard Rachel call,  
>"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Everyone in the room seemed to want to play, and Kurt wasn't going to be a party-pooper. So he joined the circle, sitting with Blaine on his left, wanting to keep an eye on him. He'd definitely seen him try to chat up Puck earlier. Scary. Catching his step-brother's eye, Finn sat down on the other side of Blaine. Kurt shot him a grateful look, before watching Rachel grin as the bottle spun.<br>"Santana and… Quinn!" the clumsy circle broke into wolf-whistles as Quinn leaned in, pecking Santana on the lips. Santana grinned and winked at Quinn, who shuddered and returned to her place.  
>"Sam and Brittany!"<br>"Puck and Tina!"  
>"Mike and Mercedes!"<br>"Artie and Lauren!"  
>Couple after couple was called, until Kurt heard his name.<br>"Kurt and Santana!" Kurt sighed and kissed Santana on the cheek.  
>"None of that 'on-the-cheek' Hummel! I want me some lip action and I wants it now!" Kurt merely raised his eyebrows and pecked Santana on the lips. He could feel eyes on his back, and knew straight away that they were Blaine's.<br>Rachel grinned as the bottle landed on her.  
>"Me and…" she spun the bottle again. Kurt watched it slow down, and he knew where it would land long before it actually did. 'Please, make it stop now, at me, or…' but the bottle didn't stop at Kurt. He knew it wouldn't. Because it had stopped at;<br>"Blaine!" Rachel called loudly. Kurt bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. Blaine was his… only he wasn't. Blaine wasn't his. Mercedes shot him a sympathetic glance, before chanting  
>"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" along with the others. Finn looked down apologetically as Rachel leaned into Blaine, kissing him roughly. Kurt couldn't watch, it hurt too much to see his best friend, his mentor, his secret love, fiercely kissing Rachel Berry. When they broke apart, Rachel was grinning. Kurt couldn't bear to look at Blaine, not any more, not with the tears already re-surfacing.<br>"Brittany and Finn!"  
>"Tina and Mike!"<br>"Puck and Artie!" Kurt was barely listening to the couples being called now.  
>"Blaine and… Sam!" Sam looked wary from where he sat, on Kurt's right. And here it was again, that insufferable pang of jealousy, only it was worse, because Blaine would be kissing another guy. Not a girl this time. But Finn just smiled at him, and, in an act that Kurt knew he would forever owe him for, pointed at the stairs.<p>

"Hey! It's a Unicorn!" every drunk eye in the room turned to look for the 'Unicorn', and whilst everyone's head was turned, Finn moved the bottle, just slightly, so that the neck pointed at Kurt instead of Sam. With a quick wink, he said,  
>"Oh, sorry. It was just my imagination! Now where were we? Ah, yes. Blaine and Kurt." Sam looked confused for a moment, but thankfully, nobody else seemed to have noticed.<br>Butterflies exploded in Kurt's stomach as he watched Blaine lean in slowly, and capture Kurt's lips in a quick kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Kurt felt a jolt of electricity run through him. Fire pulsed through his veins, his head pounded… Blaine broke the kiss slowly. The two boys' eyes met, and Kurt realised that Blaine must've felt it too, because Blaine's lips were back on his again, one hand in his hair, the other on his waist, pulling him in closer, closer…  
>Finn cleared his throat loudly, bringing the two boys back to their senses. They pulled away, Kurt giggling nervously, Blaine not taking his eyes from Kurt's lips.<br>"Hate to spoil your fun, guys, but GET A ROOM!" Rachel giggled. Only then did Kurt realise that the way he and Blaine were positioned was not exactly polite for company. Kurt was laying on the floor, with Blaine on top of him, Kurt's hands in the back pockets of Blaine's jeans, and his hands in Kurt's waist. Whoops. Blaine sat up, and looked down at Kurt, who looked adorably ruffled.  
>"Well…" Kurt said sitting up as well, and kissing Blaine again softly. "That was fun."<br>_

"Kuuuurt?"  
>"Yes, Blaine?"<br>"Where am I?" Blaine rolled over in Kurt's bed, with messy hair and morning-stubble. Kurt had to admit, he looked _very_ sexy… so he told him.  
>"You look hot," Blaine looked surprised for a moment, before the events of the night before came back to him.<br>"You think I look hot?" Blaine replied, winking.  
>"Yeah. Your hair…" Kurt trailed off, looking at Blaine's amazing curls…<br>"Looking pretty fine yourself!" Blaine winked, tugging him closer on the bed and kissing him softly. Kurt rolled over so he was on top of Blaine, and their lips connected again, rougher this time… But of course, Burt chose that moment to walk in.  
>"Kurt, I… What the HELL?" Kurt sprung off Blaine quickly, but the damage had been done.<br>"Dad… we were just…" Kurt tried.  
>"I'll talk to you about it later." Burt said, quickly turning around and leaving. Kurt sighed, but Blaine grinned.<br>"At least you don't have to find a way to tell him!" He pointed out. Kurt groaned and reached for his phone. 

_'1 new message from:_ **Puck**  
><em><span>To:<span>__Group:_ **New Directions**,**Blaine Warbler**. _Sent to 13 people._  
><span>_'Yo. The pictures from last night are up! If you have any more, put them into my Facebook album called 'PARTYYY!' cheers. Puck;)'_

Kurt groaned again.  
>"Pictures are up…" Blaine sighed.<br>"We may as well check them out…"

**You** were tagged in **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**'s album: _**PARTYYY!**_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** tagged **you** in _**3 new videos.**_

The pictures were bad. First there were pictures of everyone dancing, but then the pictures from spin-the-bottle came up. There was a picture of every kiss… including him and Blaine, which had more comments already than the rest of the photos put together - mostly from the Warblers.  
>Kurt sighed, and checked out the videos he'd been tagged in. One of the videos Kurt was hardly in, just standing in the background talking to Finn. Several passed that neither Kurt nor Blaine were tagged in, then one of Blaine, with his drunk dancing. Kurt laughed, but Blaine groaned. The next was Blaine and Rachel kissing, though you could clearly see Kurt's devastated face in the background. And the next… Kurt didn't even press play. It was him and Blaine making out. He was about to comment, asking for the video to be removed, when he saw who the video was put up by.<p>

**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling**, **Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson** and **20 others** like this.

**Finn Hudson**: You owe me, dude. So I get to keep this video up.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: *sigh* fine. Just hide it from my dad…  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: Nope. **Burt Hummel**  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong>: DUDE! You can't tag his dad! But get some, Hummel!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery<strong>: Ahaa FINALY!  
><strong>David Thompson<strong>: Yeah, now you can stop having eye-sex across the choir room!  
><strong>Burt Hummel<strong>: … walked into to this just this morning…  
><strong>32 people<strong> like this  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Dad! :(  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: *shudder*  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: …  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: …

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**  
>-<strong>Everyone in the world<strong> likes this.


End file.
